


Beyonce Lyric Prompts

by omgjasminesimone



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgjasminesimone/pseuds/omgjasminesimone
Summary: Bryce x MC drabbles based on Beyonce Lyrics.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Beyonce Lyric Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a list of Beyonce Lyric Prompts which I thought would end up on the top of the tumblr writing prompt search because it was so clever. It did not, haha. But I took requests and mostly got Bryce x MC requests so those are compiled here.

**5\. I’m dangerously in love with you**

“What?” Casey asks, noticing the way Bryce is looking at her in the harsh florescent light of their favorite 24-hour diner. 

Bryce rests his head in his hand, continuing to stare at her, the fond smile on his face growing the longer he looks. 

She can’t help but flush a little, having his undivided attention on her. She tosses a fry at him. “Seriously, stop.” She complains, breaking the eye contact to look at the clock. 2 AM. She has to be up early tomorrow for work. But despite that, she’s in no hurry to end their evening. 

Bryce taps her foot with his own under the table to bring her attention back to him. “I can’t stop looking. You’re glowing.” He insists. 

Casey scoffs. “That’s not a glow. It’s the food sweats from these jalapeno wings.” 

Bryce chuckles, leaning over the table to take her hand in his. He gently twists the sparkling diamond he placed on her ring finger earlier in the evening. “I’m so in love with you.” He says unprompted, eyes leaving her engagement ring to meet her eyes. 

Casey smiles, leaning in to kiss him softly. “Do you love me more than surgery?” She teases, barely pulling away from his lips. 

“Hey now, don’t ask questions you don’t actually want the answers to.” He retorts, but when he leans in to kiss her again, she knows that he does.

**6\. Put us together, how they gon’ stop both us?**

“Could it be neurological?” Bryce theorizes, flipping through a large anatomy textbook as he searches for the cause of Casey’s patient’s ailment. 

Casey shakes her head. “I considered that, but it doesn’t explain her other symptoms.” Casey sighs, taking her glasses off to rub at her eyes. She’s tired and starting to get discouraged. 

“Hey, what’s with the long face? We’re going to figure this out. Don’t forget you’re the number one diagnostics intern at Edenbrook. And I’m pretty great too. This is the dream team right here.” His unwavering confidence comes through loud and clear. 

Casey smiles, picking up another medical journal. “You’re right.”

“As always.” He interjects

Casey playfully shoves him, but he just laughs, taking her hand and kissing it before letting her go. “We’ve got this.” Casey mumbles as she starts to read. 

**7\. When he see me in the dress I'ma get me some**

_“_ Oh _, damn.”_ Bryce lets out when she walks back into her bedroom from the bathroom, putting on her earrings. He’s never seen this tight, short, shimmery black dress before.

Casey meets his eyes, sees the smoldering look he’s giving her. “Bryce, no. We’re going to Sienna’s party.”

“We can be fashionably late.” Bryce defends, standing from her bed and approaching her. His hands go to her hips, pulling her flush against him. 

“We’re _already_ fashionably late.” Casey reminds him as he trails kisses across her jaw, down her neck. 

“Then what’s another 15 minutes?” Bryce questions, placing a chaste kiss on her lips so he doesn’t ruin her lipstick. 

Casey quirks a brow. “15 minutes?”

“What? I can be quick if I have to.” Bryce insists. 

**8\. How you’re gon’ upgrade me, what’s higher than number one?**

Bryce sighs when he has the last of his stuff packed. He looks over at Casey, but she’s stubbornly avoiding eye contact with him. 

After 3 years, is this really how she wants to end things? Silently emptying out the apartment they shared, the life they shared? He feels himself getting angry, angrier than he was when she suddenly announced that she was taking a job at a hospital in South Africa and that she didn’t want to even attempt long distance. 

He’d then offered to come with her. He hadn’t even worried about the repercussions for his career. But she had insisted she needed to do this on her own. 

He looks over at her again. “Case, are we really not going to talk about this?”

“There’s nothing to talk about Bryce. It’s done.” She still won’t look at him.

Bryce’s jaw clenches, and he grabs his duffel bag and the box full of his belongings, stalking off to the door. “You’re not going to find anyone better than me Casey, someone who loves you more than I did.” Bryce says flatly before he’s out the door. 

**9\. I’ll be damned if I see another chick on your arm**

Casey’s jaw clenches as Bryce’s date laughs, gripping his bicep to steady herself as the twosome sways on the dance floor.

Casey misses dancing at these hospital parties, Bryce gently leading her across the dance floor, his hand gradually dropping from a respectable part of her lower back to somewhere decidedly _less_ respectable. She glances over at Ethan, who’s standing beside her chatting with Naveen. Dr. Ramsey doesn’t dance.

Her eyes return to her old flame and his pretty young date. Casey sizes the other woman up. She’s slim, with long dark hair, pretty hazel eyes and immaculately done eyeliner. She may be Armenian? Casey isn’t sure, and it’s not like she’s going to ask. 

Casey takes a long swallow of her champagne, excusing herself to the open bar to get more alcohol. She orders a gin and tonic and sits at a bar stool with her head in her hands as she waits.

She knows she has no right to be jealous, especially when she’s the one who ended _whatever_ it was she and Bryce had to pursue a relationship with Ethan, but her heart stubbornly ignores her rational side.

Bryce whispers something to his date, and she nods excitedly. He offers his arm, which she clutches, and they turn towards the door.

For just a moment, his eyes meet Casey’s as he and his date walk past her on their way out. He offers an awkward wave and Casey forces a quick smile.

And then he’s gone, with _her_ on his arm. 

**10\. Everything you own in the box to the left**

“Hey.” Bryce breathes out when Casey opens the door of what used to be their apartment.

Casey crosses her arms as she moves out of the doorway, letting him enter. “I put your stuff in that box to your left.”

Bryce glances to the box on the hallway floor, his clothes, records, and seashell collection thrown into it haphazardly. He picks it up but hesitates at the door. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” He apologizes, again.

“It’s not worth anything. When you told me you had secrets, I wasn’t expecting a _wife_ in Palo Alto Bryce!”

**11\. When you lose the one you wanted cause he’s taken you for granted and everything you had got destroyed**

Casey wakes up alone. A common occurrence recently. Her husband is in high demand, traveling the country to perform a surgical technique named after him. As a doctor herself, she gets it. She’s supportive, encouraging him to pursue these opportunities even though it means he’ll be away from her for weeks at a time.

But he used to call. And send flowers, just to let her know he was thinking about her. But for the last year, it’s like he’s just gone.

And now, he’s even forgotten their anniversary. A big one, ten years of marriage. And he couldn’t even send a text. She’d stayed up last night, waiting, unbelieving that he could actually completely forget. But when the clock struck midnight, still without a word from her husband, she cried herself to sleep. 

Her phone rings.

“Bryce.” She answers, voice flat.

“Baby, I’m _so_ sorry. I stayed at the hospital last night because the surgery went long and it was just easier, so I’m just getting back to my hotel.”

So he got her present that she had sent to his hotel room. A watch engraved with their wedding date, since obviously he needs to be reminded. “You forgot our anniversary Bryce.”

“I’m sorry Casey. The time just got away from me. I don’t even know what day of the week it is unless my assistant tells me. I’m going to make it up to you though. How about a trip to Fiji? No work, just you and me.”

“Really?” Casey can’t remember the last time they took a vacation. It had to have been before his career really took off.

“Yeah, I mean, it can’t be anytime soon. The next couple of months are going to be really crazy, and then there’s that conference, but I’m sure we can squeeze in a couple of days. I promise Casey.”

Casey silently wipes a tear, knowing they’re not going anywhere. “Bryce, I want a divorce.” 

There are several moments of stunned silence. Finally, Bryce speaks. “No. I love you Casey, and we’re not doing this over the _phone._ I’m going to come home and we’re going to talk about this.”

“When are you coming home Bryce?”

“Well, I can’t come right this _second_. There are things I can’t move around, but in like….two weeks I can, wait no, I can’t. Can you come to Dallas?”

“Goodbye Bryce.” Casey hangs up before Bryce can reply.

**12\. You’re the only one that I want. Think I’m addicted to your light**

Bryce slowly wakes as sunlight streams through the open blinds. His arm instinctively tightens around Casey, pulling her closer to him.

“Good morning.” Casey says softly, placing teasing kisses across his bare chest.

“Morning.” Bryce returns, voice still raspy. He squeezes one eye open since he can feel her watching him. “What?”

“Here, in the sunlight,” She trails a hand from his cheek down to his chest. “you’re just so beautiful Bryce.”

**16\. Honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had**

Esme and Casey sit in the last row of the completely full observation deck, watching Dr. Lahela attempt his first craniotomy as the lead surgeon. Harper Avery stands off to the side, ready to step in if necessary, but so far it seems that Bryce has everything under control.

Esme glances over at Casey, notices how intently she’s watching Bryce’s hands as he makes the delicate incision into the patient’s brain. “Word on the street is you guys used to date.” Esme says quietly.

Casey quirks a brow. “The street?”

Esme shrugs. “The nurses love to gossip.”

“Date is a strong word.” Casey replies, shrugging when Esme looks at her skeptically.

“So, nothing is going on now?” Esme prompts.

“Geez, you’re nosy. I’ve known you for two weeks and you’re already all in my love life.”

“That’s what interns are for.” Esme insists.

“We agreed to just be friends. Neither of us needs a distraction.” Casey reveals.

“Probably a good thing you decided to let him go. Looks like he belongs to the people now.” Esme says, gesturing to all the observers raptly watching Dr. Lahela.

Casey smirks, shaking her head. “I don’t think Bryce Lahela could ever really _belong_ to anyone.”

“Ah, one of those. Well, take it from me. You don’t want to date a doctor anyway, even if he is objectively really hot. It’s the worst.” Esme insists.

“Guess I’ll have to take your word for it.” Casey replies, watching the way Bryce’s hands move so surely as he operates.

**3\. Silly of me to dream of one day having your kids**

“Casey!” Bryce calls out, relief evident in his tone as he crouches beside her. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing out here?” Bryce takes off his coat and puts it on her, rubbing her arms to warm her. 

It’s another cold Boston winter day, not a day Casey would normally be sitting on the patio swing, but she just wanted to be alone. The frigid temperatures matched the coldness she felt on the inside anyway. 

“Go away Bryce.” Casey says quietly, tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of her loving husband still being so sweet after the news they received at their medical appointment this morning. 

Bryce’s eyes narrow. “I’m not going anywhere Casey.” He insists. 

“Why not? You should find someone else who can give you what you want. We both know you want kids.” Casey insists. 

Bryce shakes his head. “No, what I want is a family. And we’re a family Casey. Just you and me.”

Casey lets out a mirthless laugh. “You say that now. But eventually, you’ll regret it. And resent me.”

Bryce shakes his head forcefully. “I’ll never regret a second spent with you Casey. I love you. And just because we can’t have biological kids doesn’t mean we can’t adopt. There are plenty of kids out there in need of a loving home. We can still be parents, if that’s something we decide we want.”

“I wanted kids that looked like you, but also me at the same time. And I wanted to feel the baby grow, from just a bundle of cells to a whole little person capable of kicking me. And I wanted to do the birthing classes, and stupid baby shower games, and……” Casey trails off, tears continuing to stream down her face. 

Bryce sits beside her, taking her into his arms as she cries. He places a gentle kiss to the top of her head, letting her cry it out. 

**29\. You give me fever, fever when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight**

Bryce and Casey stumble into his room, lips fused and hands wandering each other’s bodies. Bryce blindly closes the door with his foot.

“We have to be quiet.” His shirt is discarded, followed by her skirt. “My roommate is back from Peru.” Bryce reveals between passionate kisses. 

“You’re the one who can’t be quiet.” Casey insists, nibbling on his ear the way she knows drives him crazy. 

Suddenly, Bryce lifts her up and presses her against his door roughly, his lips leaving her’s to trail kisses across her jaw and down her throat. “I want you so bad.” He mumbles against her heated skin as her legs wrap around his waist. 

Casey rolls her hips against his growing erection, and he lets out a guttural moan. “Yeah, I can tell.” She retorts. 

“You’re incredible, do you know that?” She nods in response to his question, and he laughs. “I’m starting to rub off on you.” He says with a fond smile. Then, he’s kissing her again as he spins them away from the door and tumbles into his bed. 


End file.
